


constellations within your skin

by hyuckmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Constellations, Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he likes donghyuck moles, jaemin likes astrology, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckmin/pseuds/hyuckmin
Summary: jaemin is in love with the stars that cover donghyuck





	constellations within your skin

They lied next to each other, staring up into the same sky, watching the same stars as they littered the black background. Their shoulders were pressed together, pinky fingers barely skimming each other. They each shared an earbud, the white tangled wire connecting the two through a soft unknown melody. It was a cool night made colder by the soft wind that filled the night, but considering the warmth that filled the two boys, they didn’t mind.

“They’re really pretty,” Donghyuck said, turning his head to face the brown haired boy beside him.

Jaemin did the same, his warm eyes meeting his friends in a short gaze, before Donghyuck got embarrassed at the eye contact and snapped his head back up. He sat up slightly and stifled a cough to hide his very obvious embarrassment. Jaemin let out a small laugh, his lips spreading into his gorgeous smile.

“What’s so funny?” Donghyuck inquired, turning to face him with raised eyebrows and a funny look. He was expecting Jaemin to poke fun at him for being embarrassed, but instead he got a different reply.

“Those stars, they look like a cat holding a spatula.”

The older of the two allowed his face to relax, his plump lips parting as he dragged his eyes to where they were being guided. He squinted a little, trying to make out the odd picture that Jaemin painted out for him. Donghyuck was confused, where the hell did he see a cat holding a spatula?

“Your opinion is invalid, that’s a dog with a paint brush,” he replied sassily, his hand flying up to trace the shape he saw within the scattered stars.

They argued a little, fighting over which creature and inanimate object were paired, until they both broke into a childish laughing fit. They sounded so silly, but they didn’t mind being like that in the comfort of each others presence. Once their giggles and banter were over, they lied once again in silence.

They both snuck quick glances at each other, admiring the boy beside them and all his beauty. Jaemin traced the shape of Donghyuck’s face with his brown eyes, they ran over the curve of his nose, down to his cupids bow and over his full lips. He continued to do so until his eyes stared at the moles dotted around his cheek and down his neck, they were beautiful. He knew they were there, but he had never admired them so closely. 

The sight of the sky at night, littered with small stars and the glowing moon, was certainly gorgeous in itself, but Jaemin found that the moles on Donghyuck’s face were much more beautiful. It was as if they were little stars themselves; they were captivating little marks here and there, and Jaemin didn’t know what made them so appealing but they just were, much like stars.

In that moment, he felt like an astronomer, searching for constellations within a vast amount of beauty. Donghyuck, is the beauty, the sky that shined in all its glory, the thing that people, including Jaemin himself, admired at all times. Growing up, children always wish to become astronauts, to be able to explore outer space, to be sent into the sky and see it for what it was, a collection of beautiful aspects making one stunning and indescribable masterpiece. Jaemin wishes so badly to do that, to see every small bit of the boy beside him and how it makes up the impressive sight that is Donghyuck. He wants to search for the little constellations, the meteors, the unique things that make him, and admire them.

His first discovery was the way his moles shaped the ursa minor, and he swore there was no one more beautiful like him.

“Do you know any constellations,” Jaemin’s deep voice broke the silence.

“Not really.”

Sliding his hand over top of Donghyuck’s, his warm palm fitting perfectly overtop, Jaemin wrapped his fingers around his hand softly. Bringing it up, he pointed, to which Donghyuck followed the same action, and began to trace out the constellations he could spot. He shuffled himself over, leaning his head closer to the boy whose hand was wrapped in his.

“You see,” he began, slowing their hands and outlining a pattern of stars, “that’s the Orion constellation.”

They both continued these ministrations, Jaemin held onto his hand and tugged it softly along while he named the group of stars. In this moment, Donghyuck allowed his eyes to fall to Jaemin’s face which was pleasantly close to his. His eyes switched back and forth, looking at the new set of stars he was being guided to trace, then briefly to Jaemin who was so focused on admiring the sky above him. 

“What’s your favourite constellation?” 

Jaemin stopped their hands, slowly bringing them back down, but never letting go. He turned his head, their eyes meeting softly, staring into each other. Jaemin glanced quickly at his moles, before slipping his hand out of its comfortable hold with Donghyuck’s and reached towards the beautiful marks. The pad of his finger landed softly atop of the mole at the peak of his cheekbone.

“The one on your face, it’s beautiful.”

Donghyuck blinked a few times, he was unsure of what his friend meant. For a moment, he thought he was lying, what could he possibly mean by the constellation within his own flesh? But then he felt the soft skin of Jaemin’s finger against his cheek, from mole to mole, he slowly traced the constellation in which he was talking about.

When his finger met the last mole on his neck, Jaemin slowly cupped his cheek, looking down into his eyes with admiration. In this moment, Donghyuck believed he would soon feel Jaemin’s soft lips against his, so his eyes fluttered shut and his heartbeat sped up to speeds nearly impossible. Except, before Jaemin did so, his lips met the top of his cheek, exactly where his mole is. Pursed lips pressed against his smooth skin, and then they skimmed across his cheek to the next mole, and continued the same pattern his finger had just traced only moments ago. Each beautiful mark that covered his face and neck received the same treatment as the last, a soft kiss.

Then, when Jaemin slowly moved his head away from where it had been, pressing a gentle peck to the mole at the very corner of his jaw, Donghyuck foolishly believed once again he’d reach for his lips. But, this time Jaemin reached for his heart instead with his gentle and kind words.

“You are so beautiful, a million stars could never compare,” he whispered softly, his forehead leaning against Donghyuck’s.

It was the boy with the tan skin and beautiful spots that littered his body that leaned up into his touch, pressing his own full lips against the boy’s above him. Their lips melted into each other, fitting perfectly, as if they were made to be pressed against one another. Jaemin’s thumb skimmed over his cheek, while the older boy reached up and wrapped his over fingers around the sides of his face.

Breathlessly pulling apart, their foreheads never left their spots, their eyes still shut but bright smiles pulling at the corners of each of their lips. In that moment, Jaemin had finally completed his first exploration as an astronomer, he discovered the beautiful clutter of stars within his skin, the rays the boy beneath him emitted, and the unexplainable feeling that filled him, that he had later come to know as love.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @jisunigs  
> cc: curiouscat.me/G_Gsungs


End file.
